The things we go through for Love
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: Ginji has been avoiding Ban for the entire week because he thinks Ban doesn't really love him and is going to leave him. I'm sorry I made Himiko bad but I had to for the plot. I DON'T OWN GETBACKERS!
1. Chapter 1

Me: There is a relationship established between Ginji and Ban.

Evil me: AND YES THIS IS A YAOI!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT ASSHOLES!! .

THIS IS RATED M FOR LEMONS AND VIOLENCE!! DON'T LIKE THEN GO FIND ANOTHER FLUFFIER, STORY YOU DAMNED BASTARDS!!

Me: -sigh- Sorry about that. My dark side tends to yell and call people rude names. But she's right. If you don't like yaoi or lemons or violence, please go find another story to read because I happen to like both. Well on to the chapter then! Tee hee.

CHAPTER ONE: GENJI CORNERED AND QUESTIONS ANSWERED

Warning: Fluff. EVERYONE'S OOC!!

"Hn." speaking

'Hn.' Thinking.

_hn_ flashbacks.

Amano Ginji successfully avoided Mido Ban for an entire week. One miserable week of self-doubting, depression, silent tears, and agony on Ginji's half and dark cursing, frantic searching, desperation, furious promises to _horribly maim and murder anyone _that hurt _his_ Ginji on Ban's half. Finally the brunette snake bearer cornered the blond lightning user at the Honky Tonk in a private room.

"Why are you avoiding me Ginji?" Ban asked with fake calm. Ginji couldn't tell the difference at the moment because he was too busy fighting off the urge to glomp the brunette and beg for forgiveness. And nuzzle him to oblivion of course. Ginji loved nuzzling Ban. And snuggling against him. Hell Ginji loved _everything _to do with and about Ban.

"It hurts Ban-chan." Ginji whimpered clenching his shirt where his heart rested. Since they were out of sight and hearing of any and everyone who might see this and use it against them, the two could afford to let their masks and defenses fall into nothing.

"What did I do wrong Ginj that you'd leave me?" Ban asked pleadingly. It hurt him that Ginji didn't want anything to do with him. It hurt more than it did when other people avoided him.

"Nothing. At least not yet." Ginji replied dejectedly. Why couldn't he just be mad at him like Himiko was?

Ban dropped down beside the blond former Lightning Lord and turned his face to look into his eyes. He _needed_ Ginji to believe the next statement because it was true. "Whoever told you whatever they said to you to make you avoid me like I did something unforgivable to you, I'll kill them. Make them suffer and then kill them for daring to tell you whatever was said. I could never do anything to hurt you Ginji. _Nothing_. Do you hear me?" He demanded.

Ginji launched himself sideways into the brunette. "I hear you loud and clear Ban-chan." He replied brightly, every bit of suffering, doubt, depression, and agony gone. Giniji knew without a doubt that Ban would never do the things Himiko told him he would do. The blond allowed himself to nuzzled his nose into Ban's neck.

Ban wrapped his arms around the blond and let him nuzzle as much as he wanted. He missed it when the blond was absent. Hell Ban missed everything the blond did when he was absent. Even when he took up most of the bed. "Who told you whatever it was that had you leaving me alone?" He asked with true calm now that he had his eel back.

Ginji had his head tucked into the curve of Ban's throat when he spoke. "I was mostly unconscious from using too much lightning. Himiko-san came and rescued me I guess. I wasn't too sure because I had already killed the people after me. I used my electricity to stop all their hearts. After she got me somewhere safe, she asked me where you were. I told her you were back here at the Honky Tonk because one of us had to complete the retrieval. Himiko told me it was typical of you to abandon a friend in need. I defended you. Told her that wasn't true. You left because _I_ told you to. She laughed and told me that you were just using me until someone better came along. Someone stronger than me. Then you would leave me behind like you did everyone else. She told me that no one really liked me. They just pretended because they were afraid of what I could and would do to them if I found out they were faking. So I thought if I left you first then it wouldn't hurt when you finally left me. But it hurt so much! I felt like Akebane-san cut me to little, itty bitty pieces with his scalpels. I wanted to die." He responded after a few seconds.

Ban growled low in his throat, rage coursing through his veins. How dare that bitch lie to him like that? She had them both miserable and agonizing for this entire miserable week. That bitch would pay. 'Stupid jealous bitch. She'd do or say anything to break us apart so she can finally have me.' He thought angrily. "That miserable bitch. I'll kill her." He growled angrily. And he would eventually. He couldn't break his promise to Yamato out of brotherly love but Himiko was seriously testing that love and making him want to break the promise just so the two could be reunited again.

"So you really do...Hevn-chan wasn't lying then...I'm so happy...I really am so very happy Ban-chaaaaaaaaan..." Ginji finished with a yawn before falling asleep curled up against his favorite person in the entire world.

"Of course I love you idiot. I wouldn't have been so worried if I didn't." Ban spoke softly as Ginji's warm, even breathing hit his neck in soft puffs of warmth. The Jagon master hefted the blond into his arms bridal style and carried him to the car. He carefully set him in the seat and drove them to their posh two bedroom apartment a block from Hevn's own penthouse apartment. The blonde bought it for them when they returned from Infinity Fortress as a thank you for rescuing her/saving MakubeX from himself.

Here's chapter one. I hope you like it. Please R&R or I'll sic a very moody, Ginji-deprived Ban-chan on you. And that's not a pretty think to behold. .


	2. Chapter 2

Me: There is a relationship established between Ginji and Ban.

Evil me: AND YES THIS IS A YAOI!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT ASSHOLES!! .

THIS IS RATED M FOR LEMONS AND VIOLENCE!! DON'T LIKE THEN GO FIND ANOTHER STORY YOU DAMNED BASTARDS!!

Me: -sigh- Sorry about that. My dark side tends to yell and call people rude names. But she's right. If you don't like yaoi or lemons or violence, please go find another story to read because I happen to like both. Well on to the chapter then! Tee hee.

CHAPTER TWO: BAN'S REVENGE AND THE MORNING AFTER

Warning: A LITTLE FLUFF, LEMONS, VIOLENCE, AND USE OF THE JAGON FOR TORTURE!!

EVERYONE'S OOC!!

"Hn." speaking

'Hn.' Thinking.

_hn_ flashbacks.

* * *

After Ban had Ginji tucked into his bed (Ginji refuses to sleep alone) Ban went to pay a visit to Himiko and teach her a lesson about hurting Ginji. As Ban drove toward her apartment, he let his anger have free reign over his body. He usually tried to be civil to her if not brotherly but this time she went too far. And she would pay accordingly. Ban was actually looking forward to the fight he hoped they would have.

When he got to her apartment, Ban banged on the door. "Open the door Himiko!" He commanded. Himiko flinched as she walked across the room to the door. She knew who was here and why he was here but she didn't know what he was going to do to her. Himiko knew she went to far this time when she used her hypnosis scent on Ginji and told him all those horrible lies. Himiko opened the door with a trembling hand, cursing in her mind.

Ban blurred and Himiko found herself pinned against the living room wall by the throat with her feet hanging off the floor. She didn't have any of her her perfumes on her since she was in her pajamas which made her curse silently. "If you _ever_ and I mean _ever_ lie to Ginji again like that again and use that fucking purfume of yours on him, I'll pretend I never made that promise to Yamato and _kill_ you." Ban snarled.

Himiko nodded as well as she could being pinned to the throat by his right hand. The one that could crush stone and anything else with no effort at all. Stars danced in her vision from the lack of air. Ban used his Jagon on her. For one minute the brunette brutally raped her and tortured her to death over and over again. It was like a movie that was stuck on one scene. When the minute was up, Himiko realized she was still hanging from Ban's hand against the wall.

"Did you have any bad dreams?" He asked coldly. Himiko could only shiver and shake like a scared kitten. Ban released her and left the apartment. The poison mistress locked her door again with a shaking hand before she curled up on the floor and cried, trembling terribly.

The brunette drove back to the apartment he shared with a currently sleeping Ginji and walked into the door. Ban locked up for the night and turned out all the lights to keep the electric bill lower before crawling into bed with Ginji and joining him in dreamland.

The next morning Ginji slept on obliviously while Ban got up and made breakfast. Said blond caught the scent of breakfast and yawned, stretching lazily as he woke slowly.

Ginji got out of bed and shuffled into the kitchen yawning hugely. "Mornin' Ban-chan." He greeted through a yawn.

Ban turned and slung an arm around the blond. "Morning koi. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

Ginji nodded as he nuzzled into Ban's neck. The brunette kept a hold on him as he set the table. "You hungry Ginj?" Ban asked.

Ginji nodded and they sat down to breakfast together. After breakfast, the two did the dishes together then curled up on the couch together with the tv turned to cartoons. (AN: This is a sort of vacation for the two from jobs. And they both have a thing for cartoons. Even though they act so different. .)

Long, pale fingers burrowed into blond hair as Ginji lay in Ban's lap dozing contentedly. "I'm sorry Ban-chan." Ginji spoke suddenly.

"What for Ginj?" Ban asked confused at the sudden apology. "For leaving you. I knew you wouldn't do something like that to me." Ginji explained.

Ban tugged lightly on the former Lightning Lord's hair. "Don't be stupid. I'm not angry. I'm just relieved you came back is all. When you left, everything left with you. I was desperate to get it all back." He said. The brunette was laying on the couch now with Ginji's head on his stomach. The rest of the blond was stretched out on the couch between his legs. "Besides I love you dummy so don't apologize." Ban added with a grin.

Ginji grinned back and wrapped his arms around Ban's hips. "I love you too baka." He said with a giggle.

Since Ginji's electrified plasma was so hot, it kept both men warm enough that when they fell asleep on the couch together, they didn't need a blanket. Hevn came in to say hello a few minutes later and smiled when she saw them asleep together. 'I'm glad they worked it out. Ban-kun and Gin-chan belong together. Not apart.' She thought as she draped a blanket over Ginji. She left silently so she wouldn't disturb the two sleeping males.

Somehow in the middle of their nap, Ginji got himself draped halfway over the couch and halfway over Ban so that the smaller brunette was covered with the blanket. He latched onto Ban's neck mumbling about sushi rolls. When the two woke up a few hours later, Ban went into the bathroom and yelped. There was a huge purple mark on the side of his neck where Ginji had latched on to.

"Hey Ginj! You sure did a number on my neck you damned leech!" Ban called from the bathroom with a grin in his voice. Ginji came in and looked at it. "Ooh. I sure did. But it looks good. I did a good job on it." He said proudly. Ban pouted and Ginji grinned wider as he sent a little bit of his electricity through the bruise on Ban's neck. The brunette gasped and dropped his head on the blond's shoulder.

Ginji sent another small shock down Ban's spine and smirked when he saw how it affected the snake bearer. "Ooh Ban-chan does my lightning turn you on?" He purred teasingly.

Ban glared at him in the mirror. "Yes damn you now please fuck me Ginj." He groaned.

"Well since you said it so nicely Ban-chan front or back?" Ginji asked.

"Unh I don't care! I want you now damnit!" Ban yelled at him.

(LEMON STARTS NOW. DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT.)

Ginji grabbed a bottle of lotion off the counter and dragged Ban into their room. He shut the door and pushed Ban onto the bed. With a wicked grin, the blond cuffed his brunette haired lover to the bed since they were both shirtless at the moment it made his job easier in his opinion.

Ban whimpered at him pleadingly and Ginji smiled. "Be patient Ban-chan. God you're so demanding." He teased. Ban glared at him again and pouted a little. Ginji disappeared out the door and Ban gaped in disbelief. "YOU'D BETTER NOT LEAVE ME HERE LIKE THIS GINJI OR YOU'LL SLEEP ON THE COUCH FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH!!" Ban bellowed at the door.

"Like I said, so demanding Ban-chan." Ginji laughed as he came back into the room with another bottle. "What's that?" Ban asked curiously. Ginji smirked. "It's honey." He replied innocently. Ban raised an eyebrow. "It's what?" He asked. "Honey. You know the sweet stuff that comes from bees." Ginji replied just as innocently as the first time. "Gin--ah ah ah!! Cold cold cold!" Ban yelped as the blond made lines around his nipples, and down to his belly button where the honey pooled in his belly button.

Ginji set the honey on the nightstand then dipped his tongue into his belly button to lick the honey out of it before licking up the left side of his stomach and around his nipple before sucking on it ever so lightly. "Unh...ah!" Ban gasped out, eyes half open.

Ginji repeated his actions on the right side as well until he had the poor snake bearer squirming and begging. Now poor Ban wanted nothing more than to rip the handcuffs off, rip Ginji's clothes off and fuck the blond until neither one of them could get it up again but he knew if he broke the cuffs, Ginji would leave him just like this and force him to pleasure himself. So for his own sake he left the cuffs alone.

Finally Ginji tortuously pulled his sleeping pants down, brushing his hard-on as he did so. "Damn you! Quit playing and get down to it!" Ban whined pitifully. Ginji chuckled and stripped his own pants off so that both of them were naked.

The blond lubed his own hard-on and slid into the squirming brunette quickly until he was all the way in. Ban gasped loudly, back arched into Ginji's body and tears rimming his lower eyelids. "Give it a moment Ban-chan." The blond soothed quietly. Ginji uncuffed him and Ban dug his fingers into the small dips behind Ginji's shoulder blades. Ginji's forehead dipped down to touch Ban's collarbone and he breathed in small gasps. "Sorry." Ban settled for cupping the bones instead.

Ginji eventually started moving his hips and Ban met him thrust for thrust. The former Lightning Lord sent small, harmless pulses of electricity through Ban's body as they moved in unison together. The snake bearer whimpered, moaned, and gasped as his head tipped back and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream of pleasure. Ban managed to lock lips with the electric eel as said blond decided that he'd neglected his partner long enough. He wrapped one lightning encased hand around Ban's arousal and moved it in time to their thrusts. Ban's eyes slid shut and he dug his fingers into Ginji's back as he panted and begged for more. (Which will be explained in the next chapter why he acts that way when they have sex)

Ginji rolled over as Ban removed his hands from Ginji's back to his hair so that Ban was on top. The brunette rode the blond hard while Ginji sent one final jolt through his hickey and sent both of them over the edge together. "NNNAAAAHHHHH!!" Ban wailed loudly, breaking the light bulb in the bedside lamp. Ginji laughed when he heard the bulb shatter with a loud POP and grinned at the utterly satisfied look on Ban's face. He looked like every nerve ending was on fire.

(LEMON ENDS HERE SO YOU CAN READ NOW)

The two 20-year-olds curled up together in bed panting hard as they slowly came down from their sexual high. "Oh my God Ginj! You haven't used electricity like that since the first time we ever had sex." Ban panted out a few minutes later when his voice came back to him. Ginji smiled serenely as he lay curled up around Ban's longer, leaner body. "I had a build up of electricity. Plus it heightens both our pleasure during sex." He replied.

* * *

End second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: There is a relationship established between Ginji and Ban.

Evil me: AND YES THIS IS A YAOI!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT ASSHOLES!! .

THIS IS RATED M FOR LEMONS AND VIOLENCE!! DON'T LIKE THEN GO FIND ANOTHER STORY YOU DAMNED BASTARDS!!

Me: -sigh- Sorry about that. My dark side tends to yell and call people rude names. But she's right. If you don't like yaoi or lemons or violence, please go find another story to read because I happen to like both. Well on to the chapter then! Tee hee.

CHAPTER THREE: CONVERSATIONS, THE SOLUTION TO WHY GINJI STAYS WITH BAN-CHAN, AND DINNER WITH SHIDO AND MADOKA. PART I

Warning: FLUFF, HUMOR, EMBARRASSING SITUATIONS!!

EVERYONE'S OOC AND JUUBEI'S NOT BLIND IN THIS FIC!!

"Hn." speaking

'Hn.' Thinking.

_hn_ flashbacks.

Characters introduced: Kazuki, Juubei.

* * *

Ban laughed as he kissed the side of Ginji's head. "You just like to hear me make noise like a girl." He accused playfully.

"Ah. That's always a plus." Ginji agreed with a grin.

"And why is that?" Ban asked truly curious. He had always wanted to know why Ginji enjoyed hearing him vocalize how good the blond made him feel in bed.

"Well to tell you the truth Ban-chan when you make noise like a girl, it lets me know that I'm doing what you like too. Not just what I like." Ginji confessed sheepishly. Ban smiled because it was one of the many things he loved most about Ginji.

The brunette wiggled around until he got into his favorite after-sex position then proceeded to happily lick Ginji's neck. Ginji laughed at him. "You act more like a cat then a snake Ban-chan." He teased between giggles. "Shut up." Ban replied. The blond just chuckled and let the brunette have his way with his neck. Soon there was a nice purple hickey just like Ban's on the right side of his own throat. Ginji smiled brightly. That was one of the things _he_ loved most about Ban.

The two fell into a doze since they were curled up in the sun and just finished some wonderful sex. The doorbell sounded throughout their apartment ten minutes into their sunny snooze waking Ban up. And we all know that a grumpy Ban is one that doesn't think very far beyond getting rid of the disturbance so he can get back to what he was doing previously.

The very annoyed snake bearer, forgetting that he was as naked as the day he was born albiet much bigger, yanked the door open to reveal all his goodies to Kazuki of the Strings and Juubei the Needle Master. Both blushed a very dark red color. "I-is G-Ginji-sama in?" Kazuki squeaked as Juubei regained his composure.

"Yes." Ban replied smugly. He saw the way the other two admired him. 'Now I know why Ginji-sama stays with him. What a hottie!' Kazuki squealed internally. The two came in and sat down on the love seat while Ban took a seat on the couch.

"Who is it Ban-chan? If it's Hevn-chan, send her away and come back to bed." Ginji whined from the bedroom as he wrapped a sheet around his hips and walked out to see who was bothering them. The blond was greeted by the sight of a _VERY NAKED BAN_ sitting in the living room with an abnormally red faced Kazuki who was hiding his face in Juubei's shoulder. Despite the fact that Ginji was VERY ANNOYED with the intrusion, he brushed it aside with a friendly smile.

"Hey Kazu-chan. Juubei." He greeted as he gave Ban The Look. Ban went into their bedroom and pulled his pants back on. He smirked when he saw the hand towel by the bed since he knew Ginji had the decency to clean up before greeting their guests. He came back out of the room in his sleeping pants and curled up in the couch with his head in Ginji's lap. "H-hello Ginji-sama." Kazuki stammered.

Ginji grinned wickedly while he burrowed a hand into Ban's unruly, sex-mussed chocolatey brown hair. "Quite the speciman of male perfection my Ban-chan dontcha think Kazu-chan?" He asked slyly as he mercilously teased the raven haired man. Juubei sighed trying not to grin at the former Lightning Lord. "Don't tease him Ginji-sama. He'll faint." He said. Kazuki got redder and almost did faint but managed not to. Ban smirked proudly.

Kazuki imagined what the two had been doing that would leave Ban naked and got a bloody nose for his trouble as he _did_ imagine what they were up to. Juubei sighed and handed his boyfriend some tissue for his nose while trying desperately not to laugh. It would make Kazuki mad if he did. And he didn't want that. Kazuki was mean when he was mad and Juubei didn't like that either.

The thread master finally calmed down and smiled brightly at his two friends. "So um...Shido-san and Madoka-san invited us to dinner and asked us to pass the invitation along to you two." Juubei said first. "So are you and Ginji-sama going to come...I mean attend?" Kazuki asked blushing bright red at his choice of words. Ginji laughed. "Yeah. I'll go." He replied. Ban nodded. "I'll attend as well." He agreed.

As Kazuki and Juubei left, Ban tipped a flirtatious wink in the raven haired man's direction as he left, making Kazuki squeak and dart out the door in front of his boyfriend. The brunette smirked proudly. "Ban-chan that wasn't nice." Ginji laughed after the two left. Ban just smiled as he locked the door and turned their secret indulgence on: cartoons.

* * *

End third chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Me: There is a relationship established between Ginji and Ban.

Evil me: AND YES THIS IS A YAOI!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT ASSHOLES!! .

THIS IS RATED M FOR LEMONS AND VIOLENCE!! DON'T LIKE THEN GO FIND ANOTHER STORY YOU DAMNED BASTARDS!!

Me: -sigh- Sorry about that. My dark side tends to yell and call people rude names. But she's right. If you don't like yaoi or lemons or violence, please go find another story to read because I happen to like both. Well on to the chapter then! Tee hee.

CHAPTER FOUR: CONVERSATIONS, THE SOLUTION TO WHY GINJI STAYS WITH BAN-CHAN, AND DINNER WITH SHIDO AND MADOKA. PART II

Warning: HUMOR, EMBARRASSING SITUATIONS, IMPLIED LEMON, AND LIME!!

EVERYONE'S OOC AND JUUBEI'S NOT BLIND IN THIS FIC!!

"Hn." speaking

'Hn.' Thinking.

_hn_ flashbacks.

PAIRINGS FOR THIS FIC:

BAN/GINJI

MADOKA/OC

SHIDO/EMISHI

KAZUKI/JUUBEI

MAKUBEX/SAKURA

HIMIKO/AKABANE

NATSUME/OC

PAUL/HEVN

Characters introduced: Shido, Madoka, Kohaku (MY OC).

* * *

Six-thirty had Ginji and Ban in the car going toward Madoka's manor. Ginji got a wickedly curious thought in his head as they drove.

-GINJI'S POV-

I wonder how much faster Ban-chan would drive if I gave him a blow job. I mean we have thirty minutes to get there but I bet I can make him cum in five. I've always wondered if the right stimulation would make Ban-chan do things faster, slower, or correctly. I think this is the _perfect_ time to test my theory if I do say so myself. Ban-chan is going to regret teaching me about the scientific theory. Muahahahahaha. But I mustn't let Ban-chan know what I'm thinking so I have to act normal...I wonder if Ban-chan still tastes like German chocolate and cherries. No no Ginji don't think like that. Think normal thoughts. Normal thoughts.

-END GINJI'S POV-

Ginji got Ban's zipper open and his manhood out without the brunette noticing. When the blond swallowed him, Ban's foot hit the brakes just before a stop sign. His eyes slid half closed and he pushed Ginji's head a little to get him in the position it felt the best from. When Ginji swallowed again, Ban's foot hit the accelerator so fast, the tires left skid marks two feet long.

The blond bobbed his head slightly and made soft noises in his throat so that his partner could feel the vibrations. Ban made a strangled sound in his throat and nearly broke the steering wheel in half. The former Lightning Lord sent a short burst of electricity just above where he had his mouth. Ban gave a high-pitched shriek/squeak at the bolt of raw pleasure from the electric shock. The brunette turned a corner so fast and sharp that Ginji almost lost his hold and flew out the window. He lifted his head with a small POP. "If you're going to do that, I won't finish." He threatened. Ban apologized and Ginji went back to his task. He used his tongue, his teeth, and his electricity to bring Ban to a violent orgasm just as he squealed to a stop outside Madoka's manor. A loud slurp told the brunette that the blond made sure there would be no mess. After he regained his normal calm and fixed his clothing, the two went to the door of Madoka's manor.

"Hello Gin-chan, Ban-kun." Hevn greeted as a maid let the two in. Ginji was grinning proudly for some odd reason while Ban had a light blush on his face. "Hiya Hevn-chan!" Ginji greeted enthusiastically. Ban waved silently.

"Ginji-sama. Snake-teme." Shido greeted.

Ban let the insult go this one time. He was in too much of a good mood to fight with the beastmaster. "Monkey Tamer." He greeted back.

Ginji was clinging to Ban's arm like an excited woman while dirty thoughts were circling through the brunette haired snake bearer's mind about the car ride.

Dinner was lively with Madoka, Kohaku, Ginji, Kazuki, and Hevn chatting brightly with each other. Kazuki would glance at Ban every now and then and blush bright red. The brunette saw him doing so and grinned evilly.

"Hey Madoka? I got a good story for you." Ban said innocently.

"Ooh!" Madoka said happily. "I don't know..." Kohaku said uncertainly.

"It's ok dear. I want to hear Ban-san's story." Madoka said. "Ok." Kohaku sighed.

"Well Thread Spool and Needle Boy came over after Ginji and I--..." Ban began but was cut off by Kazuki and Ginji both jumping across the table and tackling the brunette to the floor, with a hand each clamped over his mouth.

Shido put the rest of the story together based upon the bright blushes on both men's faces and the grin on Juubei's. "YOU SNAKE-TEME!! YOU CAN'T TELL MADOKA STUFF LIKE THAT!!" He roared at the shaking brunette.

Ban was laughing uproarously behind the two hands keeping him silent. He wasn't gonna tell her they were having sex before the two other men came over but Shido didn't need to know that. Eventually, the two men let the snake-bite user up and went back to their own seats. Kazuki with a light blush on his face and Ginji grinning wickedly. 'Uh oh.' Juubei and Shido thought worriedly.

"Hey Madoka-chan? Remember the dinner we all attended for Kazu-chan's birthday?" Ginji asked innocently.

"Yeah. Kazuki-san kept making strange noises the entire time we were seated at the table." Madoka replied just as innocent. She had no idea why he had been making said noises but she wanted to.

Ginji's grin turned downright evil and Kazuki blushed dark red. "Well that's not important!!" He cried.

"Sure it is Kazu-chan," Ginji replied sweetly. "I was sitting next to you Kazu-chan and Juubei kept shifting around during dinner. You made such a funny noise." He finished.

"A squeaky moan if I recall." Ban chimed in helpfully. He knew what the needle master was hoping for that night.

"Oh yeah." Ginji laughed.

Madoka blushed bright red as did Shido and Kohaku. "Ok moving on to more..._general_ topics." Kohaku said loudly.

Ginji and Juubei shared a grin and the dark blond man nodded. Ban and the others were oblivious to the entire exchange since the brunette was engaged in conversation with them about politics. Ginji discreetly ran his foot up Ban's leg while talking to Juubei about his sister and MakubeX.

Ban's voice tapered off as he bit back a moan. He gave Ginji his Behave-Or-Else-look. Ginji ignored him cheerfully. "So Juubei-kun how is Sakura-chan? Last I heard, she got married to MakubeX." He asked as his foot inched its way higher up Ban's leg.

Ban bit down on his fork a little harder to keep the moan in his throat. "No Monkey Boy. I don't think genocide is the solution to native problems. What they did to your people was wrong and the people responsible need to pay for their crimes." He said in an oddly accented voice.

Ginji smirked into his cup. Ban's German accent was coming through in his attempts to keep the noises he wanted to make at bay. The blond rubbed his foot across Ban's lap and the fork in the brunette's mouth fell to the table with a clatter as he made the same noise Kazuki made when Juubei did the same thing a few months earlier.

'That damned eel. I'm gonna _plow_ that smug bastard into the bed so hard, he'll have to be carried all day tomorrow.' Ban thought murderously as the foot retreated and Ginji replied to something Juubei asked him.

After dinner, Madoka arranged rooms for everyone to stay in. Shido of course stayed with Hevn since she didn't like being alone. No one was worried about the beast master trying anything with her because he was quite happy with his lover Haruki Emishi.

Ban and Ginji got their room and the blond found himself naked on his back when he blinked once at the room. "That was mean of you Ginj. Teasing me at the table." Ban scolded thickly. He was horny as hell thanks to the blond eel.

Next door, Kazuki and Juubei drowned out the sounds coming from the room next door with the TV.

The next morning, Ban had an aura of self-satisfaction and a smug grin to go with it when he carried Ginji out to their Subaru 360. Kazuki and Juubei shook their heads in resignation.

* * *

End fourth chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: There is a relationship established between Ginji and Ban.

Evil me: AND YES THIS IS A YAOI!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT ASSHOLES!!

THIS IS RATED M FOR LEMONS AND VIOLENCE!! DON'T LIKE THEN GO FIND ANOTHER STORY YOU DAMNED BASTARDS!!

Me: -sigh- Sorry about that. My dark side tends to yell and call people rude names. But she's right. If you don't like yaoi or lemons or violence, please go find another story to read because I happen to like both. Well on to the chapter then! Tee hee.

CHAPTER FIVE: AN ACCIDENT, A HOSPITAL VISIT, AND BUILDING BRIDGES AT INFINITY FORTRESS PT 1

Warning: ANGST, LEMON.

EVERYONE'S OOC AND JUUBEI'S NOT BLIND IN THIS FIC!!

"Hn." speaking

'Hn.' Thinking.

_hn_ flashbacks.

PAIRINGS FOR THIS FIC:

BAN/GINJI

MADOKA/OC

SHIDO/EMISHI

KAZUKI/JUUBEI

MAKUBEX/SAKURA

HIMIKO/AKABANE

NATSUME/OC

PAUL/HEVN

Characters introduced: Paul, Natsume, Emishi, MakubeX, Sakura, Ichigo (my OC).

* * *

A few days after Madoka's dinner party, saw Ban and Ginji laying in their bed dozing. "I'm going to the store ok Ban-chan? We need a few groceries." Ginji said. "Ok." Ban replied tiredly. He went back to his nap while the blond left the house with their debit card. (The two of them now have a bank account for their retreival fees. Since they have an apartment and a steady flow of jobs when they're not on vacation.)

Ginji walked five blocks to the market and bought the things they were low on or out of completely. After paying for them, the blond left the store. He ran into Kazuki two blocks away from the store.

"Hello Ginji-sama." Kazuki greeted.

"Hey Kazu-chan." Ginji returned the greeting as the two fell in step toward Ginji's destination.

Kazuki saw something out of the corner of his eye as they got one block from the apartment the two Get Backers shared. "Ginji-sama! WATCH OUT!" The ravenette shrieked a moment too late. A pair of hands pushed the blond into the path of the speeding truck. There was neither time for the driver to avoid him or stop nor for Ginji to get out of the way or protect himself.

A nasty crunching sound rent the air as the truck hit the blond. "GINJI-SAMA!!" Kazuki screamed as he rushed to the fallen man's side. The thread master called 911 to get his emperor some help.

(The cell phone call)

Operator: _911 what's your emergency?_

Kazuki: _Please help my friend. He's been hit by a car. He's not conscious and he's badly injured._

Operator: _We have your cell signal and help is on the way._

Kazuki: _Thank you._

(end cell phone call)

The ambulance arrived ten minutes later and took the two to the hospital. Kazuki sat in the waiting room while the doctors took Ginji back into the OR. He called Juubei near tears.

(Kazuki, _Juubei_)

Juubei: _Hello Kazuki-chan_

Kazuki: Juubei it's horrible. I'm at the hospital. I need you.

Juubei: _What happened? Are you ok? Kazuki are you ok? Are you hurt?_

Kazuki: I'm fine. It's Ginji-sama. He got hit by a car. Someone pushed him into the street. Please call Shido, Madoka, Kohaku, and Emishi...I'll call Ban-san.

Juubei:_ Alright Kazuki-chan. Calm down. It wasn't your fault. We'll be there as soon as we can. I love you Kazuki._

Kazuki: I love you too Juubei. I really do. Thank you. Bye.

Juubei: _Bye love._

(End call)

Kazuki sighed and called Ban with a kind of dread in his heart. He knew the brunette was going to maul him to death for letting his lover get hurt.

(Kazuki, _Ban_)

Ban: _Hello?_

Kazuki: Ban-san? It's Kazuki.

Ban: _Oh. Hey Thread Spool. What's wrong? You sound terrified. Did something happen?_

Kazuki: Yes. Can you come down to the hospital?

Ban: _Why? What happened? Who's hurt? Is Ginji ok? He hasn't come home yet._

Kazuki: I'll explain once you get to the hospital. I promise.

Ban: _You'd better. I'll be down there in ten minutes._

Kazuki: Ok.

(end call)

Ban hung up cursing blackly. He got dressed and drove down to Shinjuku General Hospital. The brunette arrived just as the others did. They all went in together. Kazuki was waiting for them looking like he was going before the firing squad. 'They're going to kill me. I'm going to be soooo dead.' He thought mournfully.

"Now we're here. What happened?" Ban demanded softly. He was getting worried. Ginji wasn't here but Kazuki was. 'If something happened to Ginji, I'll never forgive myself for letting him go off by himself.' Ban thought angrily.

"Ginji-sama was in a car accident...a speeding truck hit him at about...75 mph." Kazuki managed to squeak. He cringed as he prepared for the worst.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Ban asked calmly.

The others stiffened. A calm Ban was an unpredictable Ban. No one ever knew what he would do when he was calm like he was now. They knew from experience that when Ban got calm like he was at the moment, something bad was going to happen.

"I-I d-don't k-kn-know." Kazuki squeaked again.

"I see. Where's a doctor?" Ban asked in that eerily calm voice.

"T-the re-rec-receptionist m-might k-kn-know." Kazuki replied in a terrified voice.

"Thank you Thread Spool." Ban said in that eerily calm voice once again. He walked up the receptionist's desk and smiled an eerily calm smile. "Excuse me miss but could you tell me where I might find Amano Ginji? He's my stepbrother and I was told by my sister that he'd be here." He said in the same eerily calm voice he had from the moment he stepped through the door.

"He's in the operating room at the moment but I can have a doctor come speak with you as soon as he's put into a room." The receptionist replied.

"Thank you very much ma'am." Ban said calmly. He went back over to where everyone else was sitting. They all gave the brunette a wide berth as they waited for the doctor to come out. Paul, Natsume, and Hevn came in the waiting room doors and sat down as well. They instinctively avoided sitting too close to Ban because of the aura he was emitting.

"He's scary." Emishi whispered. "Yeah. I've never seen him so angry before. Not since that one time when Himiko used that Hypnosis Scent on Ginji-sama." Shido agreed. "Shut up." Ban deadpanned.

* * *

End fifth chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: There is a relationship established between Ginji and Ban.

Evil me: AND YES THIS IS A YAOI!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT ASSHOLES!!

THIS IS RATED M FOR LEMONS AND VIOLENCE!! DON'T LIKE THEN GO FIND ANOTHER STORY YOU DAMNED BASTARDS!!

Me: -sigh- Sorry about that. My dark side tends to yell and call people rude names. But she's right. If you don't like yaoi or lemons or violence, please go find another story to read because I happen to like both. Well on to the chapter then! Tee hee.

CHAPTER SIX: AN ACCIDENT, A HOSPITAL VISIT, AND BUILDING BRIDGES AT INFINITY FORTRESS PT 2

Warning: ANGST, LEMON.

EVERYONE'S OOC AND JUUBEI'S NOT BLIND IN THIS FIC!!

"Hn." speaking

'Hn.' Thinking.

_hn_ flashbacks.

PAIRINGS FOR THIS FIC:

BAN/GINJI

MADOKA/OC

SHIDO/EMISHI

KAZUKI/JUUBEI

MAKUBE X/SAKURA

HIMIKO/AKABANE

NATSUME/OC

PAUL/HEVN

Characters introduced: Paul, Natsume, Emishi, Makube X, Sakura, Ichigo (my 2nd OC).

* * *

A few hours after everyone arrived, a doctor came out in blood-covered scrubs. "Are you all here for Amano Ginji?" He asked. "Yes." Ban replied calmly. The doctor felt a shiver go down his spine but forced himself to remain smiling. "He's awake and asking for his friends. You may go back if you wish but please don't be loud." The doctor said. "Thank you." Juubei replied before Ban could.

They all walked to Ginji's room to find the blond sitting up in bed with snowy white bandages on his body. "Heh. I guess I should've looked before I crossed eh Kazu-chan?" He asked sheepishly. "Um...Ginji-sama you didn't cross...you were pushed." Kazuki said nervously. He could feel Ban's killing aura behind him.

Ginji frowned. "Really? I don't remember being pushed. I remember walking into the street. I was going to cross over and finish walking back to the aparment." He said. Kazuki frowned as well. "But Ginji-sama...I _saw_ you get pushed into the path of that truck." He said. "Oh well luckily you called 911 in time. Otherwise, according to the doctor, I would've died. Ha ha. I have a bruised rib cage. And my ankle got sprained. I got a lot of injuries that'll be gone in about two hours." Ginji laughed.

"How the hell can you laugh at that you moron?! You were nearly killed!" Shido yelled. Ban sighed and buried his face in his hand. "Ginji you amaze me sometimes. You really do. I mean...how are you going to heal in two hours? I'm not letting you suck the electricity from the apartment again. I mean really...do you know how much our electric bill was? It was about 700 American dollars." He said.

"Sorry Ban-chan." Ginji looked sheepish and ashamed of himself...like a kid caught stealing. "Ah...it's ok Ginj. I'm not mad at you. I was just worried you know? When the call came that you were in the hospital, I was ready to wreak havoc on the person responsible." Ban replied waving his hand. Kazuki didn't miss the implied threat and made a nervous sound in his throat.

Juubei slid an arm around the thread master and made a soft, comforting sound in the back of his throat. Kazuki calmed down and sighed. "Let's get you out of here and somewhere you _can_ suck electricity without damaging anything." The needle master suggested.

"Ooh! Let's take Ginji-sama to Infinity Fortress! Makube X has been dying to see him for ages now!" Emishi suggested.

"Alright." Ban agreed. The doctor released them and with the exception of Paul, Hevn, and Natsume, they all went to Infinity Fortress.

* * *

End sixth chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: There is a relationship established between Ginji and Ban.

Evil me: AND YES THIS IS A YAOI!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT ASSHOLES!!

THIS IS RATED M FOR LEMONS AND VIOLENCE!! DON'T LIKE THEN GO FIND ANOTHER STORY YOU DAMNED BASTARDS!!

Me: -sigh- Sorry about that. My dark side tends to yell and call people rude names. But she's right. If you don't like yaoi or lemons or violence, please go find another story to read because I happen to like both. Well on to the chapter then! Tee hee.

CHAPTER SEVEN: AN ACCIDENT, A HOSPITAL VISIT, AND BUILDING BRIDGES AT INFINITY FORTRESS PT 3

Warning: LEMON, HUMOR, HURT/COMFORT.

EVERYONE'S OOC AND JUUBEI'S NOT BLIND IN THIS FIC!!

"Hn." speaking

'Hn.' Thinking.

_hn_ flashbacks.

PAIRINGS FOR THIS FIC:

BAN/GINJI

MADOKA/OC

SHIDO/EMISHI

KAZUKI/JUUBEI

MAKUBE X/SAKURA

HIMIKO/AKABANE

NATSUME/OC

PAUL/HEVN

Characters introduced: Makube X, Sakura, Ichigo (my 2nd OC).

* * *

A few hours after everyone agreed to go to the Infinity Fortress, the group of retrievers found themselves sitting in Makube X's room.

"It's been ages Ginji-sama." Makube said cheerfully.

"Yes it has. So how is everything here?" Ginji asked as he sucked electricity from the wall.

"Oh you know. Same old same old. But the good thing is that the Middle Belt doesn't bother us that much anymore since I installed some new security features." Makube replied brightly.

"What the fuck are you so damned happy for?" Ban demanded.

"My wife is pregnant again." Makube replied. He gave Ban a reproachful glare.

Ginji smiled. "That's great Makube. A boy or a girl this time?" He asked. "I don't know yet." Makube admitted.

Sakura (Juubei's sister, Makube's wife and six months pregnant) walked into the room. "Hello everyone." She greeted.

"Uncle Juubei!!" Ichigo squealed.

Ginji grinned. "Congrats Sakura-chan." He said.

"Thanks Ginji-sama." Sakura replied with a smile. She scratched one of her stretch marks and yawned widely.

"C'mon Ichi-chan. It's bed time for you." She said tiredly.

"But mama!!" Ichigo whined through a yawn of her own. Sakura smiled and put her daughter to bed.

After the brunette left, they all started talking about the new security features.

Soon the others started retiring as well. Ban and Ginji went to Ginji's old room where the brunette groped his blond lover suggestively.

"Not tonight Ban-chan. I'm tired." Ginji yawned.

"But I almost lost you." Ban whined back in a rare show of selfishness. Ginji smiled and cupped the brunette's face. "Very well Ban-chan but you have to be on top tonight because I want to be lazy." He said teasingly. Ban nodded. "Fine." He agreed.

Ginji grinned because Ban rarely liked to be on top because Ginji couldn't manipulate his gift of lightning when he was on bottom so Ban couldn't get as powerful an orgasm as usual. So after they went at it with Ban on top, the brunette would force Ginji to go another round so he could come properly.

But tonight it would be fine for Ban to be on top. He would just tell Ginji to put his hands on his back and push the electricity there.

* * *

End seventh chapter.


End file.
